


A Close Call

by shereadwhatshewrote



Series: Hotch/Reid Drabbles [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comfort fic, Drabble, M/M, basically Hotch almost got blown up but he's ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shereadwhatshewrote/pseuds/shereadwhatshewrote





	A Close Call

Hotch doesn't let himself feel it, doesn't want to think about it. Not yet at least. Though his clothes still smell like sulfur and he's sure his hair's a mess, he just sits there on the couch, going over what he was going to pack Jack for lunch and what he was going to make for breakfast.  
But he's not alone tonight. Reid is bustling around him, wiping soot off his face and pressing his hair to lay down flat and bringing him a glass of water, a mug of tea, a shot of rum. At the end of the night, only the shot glass was empty.


End file.
